Not Where I Belong
by Cooltothemax28
Summary: Beca moves to LA to make music but is missing something. She made a huge mistake a year ago at Barden. Will she be able to fix it? BeChloe one-shot.


**Had an idea because of a song I love right now: Took a Pill in Ibiza by Mike Posner. So here goes a BeChloe one-shot. Hope you like it. It's long but really good. REVIEW. (I do not own the songs. They are by Mike Posner and Jason Derulo)**

Beca Mitchell had just turned 20 and was following her dreams producing music in LA. She had dropped out of Barden after her freshman year to do what she always wanted. She was a millionaire, had a mansion, a sweet lambo, everything she could've wanted. Except all of this was from one hit. She was a one-hit wonder and it sucked. This isn't what she wanted. She was missing something, _or someone._

"Yeah I know Jesse...I know...it's just, I miss Chloe. I'm a one-hit wonder and it sucks. This isn't what I wanted."

" _Why don't you just call her. She's still in school since she flunked her senior year, y'know she's graduating this year. She hasn't seemed herself this year since you left. Maybe she misses you too, I mean you guys did have a thing. You guys kissed before you left right?"_

"Jesse, don't bring that up. My one-hit song was about her, I need to make this right. Hey I gotta get going. Talk to you tomorrow." Beca hung up before he could say bye.

Beca plopped down onto her couch in her empty house and could remember everything in detail from a year ago.

 **1 year ago...end of Beca's freshman year.**

The Bellas were having an end of the year party and everyone was totally wasted, except for Beca and Chloe. They had become so close over the year and each were oblivious that the other liked them. They had decided to be the designated drivers.

Beca was sitting on the couch watching Chloe dance from across the room but quickly turned away when Chloe noticed. Chloe walked over to the DJ and straddled her. Beca had gotten used to the redheads touchy personality and just let it happen. Who am I kidding...she loved it, she loved her.

"Hey there Chlo." Beca involuntarily put her hands to rest on Chloe's waist.

"Hi.", Chloe said with a pervy smile, "Wanna go upstairs and get away from these drunkies?" Chloe got up and offered a hand to Beca.

"Sure." Beca smiled and took the offer of a hand.

Beca made herself comfortable on Chloe's bed as the redhead went to the bathroom. Beca was playing with her phone when the bathroom door was opened. She looked up and her face went white. She was staring at a half naked redhead leaning against the door frame with again the pervy smile.

"Chl- Chloe. Wh-what are you doing?" Beca didn't know what to do.

"Oh come on, Becs. I know you like me." She started to walk over to the flustered brunette.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I like you too. C'mere." She put her hand out again.

Beca nervously took it and stood up. Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck and the DJ placed hers on the redheads waist. The two got lost in each-others eyes and the space between them was quickly closed. The two felt like everything was perfect, this should've happened along time ago and they both knew it. They passionately, and quite roughly, kissed each other. Beca's hands were going up and down Chloe's bare skin as the redhead squeezed the DJ in closer if that was even possible.

Beca took control and backed Chloe up against the wall. She moved her mouth to Chloe's pulse point and the redhead couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. Beca knew this wasn't right, this couldn't happen. She would only just hurt Chloe and herself.

She lifted Chloe up and threw her onto the bed, hovering over her. She trailed kisses down the redheads body to her warm, soft stomach and then to the top of Chloe's black laced underwear. Then she stopped. She couldn't do this.

"What's wrong?" Chloe could always read Beca like an open book even though she always tried to be badass and mysterious.

"I-I'm sorry, Chlo. We can't do this." Beca was still hovering over her.

"Why not? I'm failing this year anyway, we can be together. I love you." _oh shit._ "Wait, I didn't mean that, I mean I did, I ju-" Beca's lips were on Chloe's again to shut her up.

"I love you too. It's okay Chloe." Beca placed another chaste kiss on the half naked girls' lips. Then her face fell again and she got up to grab her stuff.

"Beca. Where are you going?" Chloe had tears filling her eyes. Had she scared Beca away? No that can't be. They just kissed. She said the words.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I- I- god I can't, it's not you. Trust me. Im sorry, I don't know why I'm such an idiot. This shouldn't have happened. I- I love you." Beca started out the door and turned her head back around to face Chloe. Beca had tears running down her face, "Goodbye Chloe." She shut the door and was gone.

Chloe fell to the floor and started sobbing. What just happened?

 **Present day...Barden University, Chloe's apartment with Aubrey.**

"So Chlo. How do you feel? You're graduating today!" Aubrey said as she helped the redhead get ready. Aubrey still had an apartment with Chloe. She had gone to grad school at Barden so she could be with Stacie.

"I don't know.." Chloe was not happy at all.

"What's wrong, Chlo? Please don't tell me you're still upset about Beca? She left a year ago, and plus she doesn't deserve you if she just left like that. Forget about her."

"I can't." Chloe fell onto her bed and could see everything that night all over again.

 **1 year ago...**

Chloe was on the floor sobbing. She had no idea what had just happened. Thank god Aubrey turned out not to be drunk and came upstairs to find Chloe.

"Chloe! What happened?! Are you hurt?" Aubrey rushed to Chloe's side.

"B- Beca, she- I don't know." Chloe got out through her sob.

"What did she do? I'm gonna kill her."

 _The next day..._

Chloe was in her bed all day. She had cried herself to sleep and had texted and called the brunette every minute. No answer. Her number had been blocked by Beca.

Her phone started buzzing and immediately her hopes went up when she wished it was Beca but then her heart sank when it was Jesse.

" _Hello? Chloe?"_

"Yeah. Jesse. What's up?"

" _I'm really sorry you have to hear this from me, because Beca is such a coward. The reason she left you was because she had a flight this morning to LA. She couldn't tell you, she was too scared. I know you loved her and trust me she loved you too. She was going to tell you that she was moving to LA to follow her dreams. Im really sorry."_

Chloe dropped the phone and was frozen.

" _Chloe? Hello?"_ Jesse hung up when there wasn't an answer. He knew she would be upset and left her to it.

Chloe sobbed once she realized that last night was the last time she would ever see or speak to Beca. It took her 3 months to finally get back to somewhat normal. She would never forget Beca and she was angry, angry that Beca just left her. But she also missed Beca, and loved her and every time she thought about the brunette she would smile.

She had heard Beca's hit song and had heard from Jesse that it was about her. She would listen to that song everyday. It would put her to sleep every night. She tried to ask Jesse if she could talk to Beca since he talked to her everyday since they were best friends. Except Jesse new Beca loved Chloe so he never tried anything. But every time Jesse asked Beca she would just hang up. Chloe didn't understand why they couldn't have stayed in touch.

 **Present day...Chloe**

When the memory was over Chloe got up to get her phone and headphones that Beca had gotten her for her birthday last year. She put her head onto her pillow and started her song, Beca's hit.

 _It's too hard to sleep_

 _I got the sheets on the floor_

 _Nothing on me_

 _And I can't take it no more_

 _It's a hundred degrees_

 _I got one foot out the door_

 _Where are my keys?_

 _'Cause I gotta leave, yeah_

 _In the back of the cab_

 _I tipped the driver ahead of time_

 _Get me there fast_

 _I got your body on my mind_

 _I want it bad_

 _Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me_

 _And if you want me, girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me_

 _And if you want me, girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _You open the door_

 _Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor_

 _And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."_

 _Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me_

 _And if you want me, girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me_

 _And if you want me, girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 **Present day...Beca**

When the memory was over for Beca she felt even worse. How could she have done that. Chloe must be broken, hell Beca's broken. So she channeled this emotion into a new song. She worked on it for weeks and as soon as it came out, it was played on the radio everywhere. She was making even more money. How ironic since this song was about being a one-hit wonder, now she's a two-hit wonder.

 **Back at Barden...Chloe**

Chloe graduated a few weeks ago and was staying at Barden all summer since she was also going to grad school here. She loved Barden, even though it wasn't the same without Beca.

Chloe was driving around campus to get her mind off things when a new song came on the radio.

" _Hey guys, this 106.1 BLI and I got a new song for you here. Produced by the one and only one-hit wonder, Beca Mitchell. Enjoy."_

 _I took a pill in Ibiza_

 _To show Avicii I was cool_

 _And when I finally got sober, felt 10 years older_

 _But fuck it, it was something to do_

 _I'm living out in LA_

 _I drive a sports car just to prove_

 _I'm a real big baller cause I made a million dollars_

 _And I spend it on girls and shoes_

 _But you don't wanna be high like me_

 _Never really knowing why like me_

 _You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone_

 _You don't wanna ride the bus like this_

 _Never knowing who to trust like this_

 _You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing_

 _Stuck up on that stage singing_

 _All I know are sad songs, sad songs_

 _Darling, all I know are sad songs, sad songs_

 _I'm just a singer who already blew her shot_

 _I get along with old timers_

 _Cause my name's a reminder of a pop song people forgot_

 _And I can't keep a girl, no_

 _Cause as soon as the sun comes up_

 _I cut em all loose and work's my excuse_

 _But the truth is I can't open up_

 _But you don't wanna be high like me_

 _Never really knowing why like me_

 _You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone_

 _You don't wanna ride the bus like this_

 _Never knowing who to trust like this_

 _You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing_

 _Stuck up on that stage singing_

 _All I know are sad songs, sad songs_

 _Darling, all I know are sad songs, sad songs_

By the end of the song, Chloe was sobbing. It meant so much to her because she knew that Beca was upset because she made a horrible mistake by leaving Barden. Beca didn't want this.

 **Barden...Jesse**

Jesse's phone rang and he smiled when he saw Beca's name. He was waiting at the airport for her.

"Hey there DJ"

" _Hey Jess, I just landed, where are you?"_

"I'll be waiting for you when you walk out. Can't wait to see you!"

" _Me either."_

Beca hung up. Jesse waited and looked out for a short brunette.

"Becawww! Over here!"

"Jesse!" Beca ran over to Jesse's open arms. She was so happy to see her friend again, she had been so lonely. She rented her mansion out so she could come back to Barden and finish college to be where she belonged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, now let's get you to Chloe."

They arrived on campus and Jesse stopped the car at Chloe's apartment. "Go get your girl, Becs."

"This is nerve racking. What if she hates me for leaving?"

"Becs, yes she does hate you but love is love and she only hates your decision. She still loves you."

"Okay, wish me luck." Beca got out of the car and started walking up to the door. She hesitated to knock but did it. A few moments later the door was opened and Chloe was standing there.

"Beca?" Chloe was shocked.

"Hi Chloe. I missed you." Chloe launched herself at Beca, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and Beca wrapped hers around Chloe's waist.

"I missed you too." Chloe was now crying happy tears. She wasn't angry at Beca anymore, yes she was disappointed that Beca had left like that but she understood why and knew Beca didn't mean to hurt her because Beca was hurt too. And now she was here.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Chloe led Beca inside to the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. Just come sit here. I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry for leaving you, Jesse told you that all my hits were about you right?" Chloe nodded.

"And I loved them Beca. They put me to sleep every night and you don't have to apologize, I understand why you left, you just wanted to make music in LA and I know it was hard for you to leave. You didn't mean to hurt me even though you really did."

Beca took Chloe's hand, "I know, and that's why I left that night. I thought that if I left then I wouldn't hurt you but I was wrong and i'm an idiot. I came back to Barden to finish college but mostly to be with you. Im sorry."

Chloe pushed Beca onto her back and started kissing her. She hadn't felt this good since the night Beca left, of course before Beca left her. Everything had come together and everything would be perfect from now on.

"I forgive you."

"and I love you, Chloe Beale. I always will."

"I love you too, Becs."

 **So that was a very long one-shot but it was good, right? PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
